Truth OR Dare?
by gamekeeper
Summary: What happens when theres a room filled with non other then Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Prim, Rue, Rory, Thresh, Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface, Johanna Mason, Finnick, Annie, President Snow, Cashmere, and Gloss? Find out now! R&R please!..
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay! This is my first parody fan fiction, so sorry if it's pretty bad. My best friend gave me a lot of the ideas for this story, cause she's pretty dirty-minded. . . I mean, I was pretty innocent until I met her! Haha, she taught my nine-year old sister what cum is, and my sis ended up telling my mum, who thought it was funny. So, she put it as her FB status and all my friends are friends with her on it. But that wasn't the worst bit. My bestie (who actually has the same name as me. . .) was having one of those days when you feel like you can fly, so she went and told our teacher that I want to teach sex education, and that I've been practicing on my sister. We both ended up in detention. **_

_**Oh god. 0.o **_

_**Anyway. . . hope you enjoy. Truth OR Dare…?**_

_**Oh, and I'm taking in requests on dares. Promise I'll do them.**_

_**So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I WANT YOU TO REVIEW SO MUCH, I'M SAYING IT IN CAPITOL LETTERS! ARGHH! –Erin.**_

They all sit around the glass dinner table in the circle, ready for what was to come. Effie Trinket had invited non other then Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Prim, Rue, Rory, Thresh, Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface, Johanna Mason, Finnick, Annie, President Snow, Cashmere, and Gloss to a dinner party, which if they had refused, would have had a very frustrated and squeaky Effie on there hands.

And _nobody _hated Effie more then when she squeaked. . .

"Right then! Let's have a game of something while the food is in the oven," squeals Effie. "Any suggestions?"

"Kiss chase!" Smiles Peeta. Everybody just frowns at him quizzically.

"Shut it, Lover Boy." Sneers Cato.

"But.., But…," Peeta looks on the verge of tears. Why was everyone so mean to him? Kiss chase was a very 'cool' game. . .

"Shut up, both of you. Boys! You are just so immature! We're playing truth or dare." Rue bursts out, but even when she's angry and shouting, she's still adorable.

"We need a bottle then." Says Katniss, and all eyes fall upon Haymitch, who seems to be half-awake and half in a drunken coma, and he was mumbling such random, weird things that everyone was almost sure that Haymitch was on the brink of giving birth or something.

"How come the pink hedgehog wants my. . . my virginity. I gave it to the rabbit, ALRIGHT! I'm sorry I just couldn't. . . not when he has a fully-grown hairy penis! NOOOOOO! Why do turtles like to lick my brain out! Take the boy, or the girl, if she had. . . had brains. Argh! I want. . . sleep. . .", And with that he yawns, and lets go of his bottle of white liquor.

"Perfect." Grins Katniss.

"Okay, who's going first then?" Asks Effie as brightly as usual.

"Me!" Says both Gale and Peeta.

They both scramble towards the bottle, desperate to impress Katniss. Only, Peeta trips over Gale and lands on Katniss' lap, which makes her, topple over with the weight of Peeta on her vagina.

"Owh! Ouch, get off me you idiot!" Yells Katniss, but he doesn't let go.

"Ahaha! Look at Katniss and Peeta!" Shouts Marvel.

"Katniss is giving him a blow job!" Grins Cato, evilly.

"What's a blow job?" Asks Prim and Rue innocently.

"Really. . . In broad daylight!" Says an upset Effie Trinket.

"SILENCE!" Booms the voice of the oh-so familiar voice of President Snow.

"If they do indeed wish to make love to one another, I grant they're permission. You may carry on." Smiles Snow pleasantly.

"Ewh! Gross, Peeta get off! He is not. . . We're not having _sex!" _She whispers the word sex, seeing as there are kids here.

Some sort of moan escapes Peeta's lips, and everybody laughs hysterically, except Prim, Rue, Rory, Peeta and of course Gale. Oh, and Katniss, obviously.

"Just. . . just carry on with the stupid game." Flushes Katniss with anger.

Peeta finally let's go, but he has gone as gone a deep crimson, and he sits back, unwilling to spin the bottle. Gale grins. It's his turn.

He spins the bottle and it lands on. . .

Foxface!

Her eyes widen in shock and amusement, but she starts to grin mischievously.

"Truth or Dare?" Asks Gale.

She pauses for a minute, but finally says "Truth."

There are groans from mostly the Careers and yells of 'Coward!', 'Idiot' and so on, but Foxface just rolls her eyes and looks up at Gale, whose thinking.

"Hm. . . Okay. You have to rate all the boys in the room, and say which one you'd kiss, marry and have sex with. You have a minute to think. Starting. . . NOW!"

Every boy in the room was pointing at them, shouting and actually going up to the red-headed girl and giving her massages, kisses on her cheek in the small amount of time that Foxface had to decide to try and influence her vote.

She had to admit, she liked it. Especially when Thresh gave her a hug. . . Not that she liked him, of course. . .

"Okay. I'll go anti-clockwise," She purred. She looks to her right, to see Rory. "Wait, does Rory count? I mean, he's a kid." She asks Gale.

"Yeah, he counts. Now get on with it, girl!" He smirks.

Foxface sighs. "Fine. Rory gets a 5, cause you're a kid. Haymitch gets a 2. Peeta gets a 3 , sorry, but sometimes I think you may be a transsexual or something. . . Gale gets an 8, Finnick gets a 9. Marvel, you get a 'friggin 1, cause I hate you're slimy guts. Cato gets an 9, and Gloss gets an 8. And Thresh gets a 10." She says, and blushes at the end.

Peeta starts to cry, Marvel starts to shout, Finnick thinks he should have had at least a 10, Cato too. Thresh looks pleased, but says nothing. Even Haymitch lets out a chocked moan.

"Hey! What about The President of Panem? Aren't you going to rate my looks?" Says President Snow.

"Um. . ." Foxface trails off. How can you truthfully answer that without getting executed?

Fortunately, Haymitch appears to have woken and mumbles a sullen "You can't rate what you don't have."

Snow looks offended, but shuts up after that.

"Okay, now who would you kiss, who would 'yah marry and who would you have sex with?" Gale asks.

"Um," All eyes were on Foxface. "I would marry. . . Peeta, I guess." Peeta lets out a whoop of excitement; at least _somebody _wanted to marry him!

"I'd kiss Finnick. . ." Finnick grins seductively, but Annie frowns slightly.

"And have sex with. . .with. . ." Everybody starts shouting at once, who was it?

She barley whispered it, but Thresh defiantly caught it.

"Thresh. . ." The whole room erupted. Literally.

Thresh looked unfazed, but when everybody had gotten quieter, her smiled slightly.

Just then, Haymitch goes back to his drunk coma, and says-

"NO! Not the penis! It's. . . just. . . too hairy!" He wails. "It looks like the President of Pa-. . . Panem's face! Arghhh! Help! It's. . . like, a. . . a. . . MUTT!"

President Snow walks out of the room.

There's an awkward silence, so Foxface says "My turn now."

And she spins the bottle, which lands on. . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! **_

_**I dunno why but I like writing in bold-italic writing.**_

_**Makes me feel professional o.o**_

_**Okay, the chapter now. . .**_

. . .

Johanna Mason!

Johanna, who's still holding her beloved axe, grins and looks at Foxface.

"Truth or Dare. . .?" Foxface avoids eye-contact. Don't want to get on the wrong side of Johanna Mason.

"Dare," She yells immediately. "I'm not a f!**ing wimp like you, ginger minger."

Everyone laughs, and Foxface goes as red as her hair. But she did notice Thresh didn't laugh at her. Not that she liked him, obviously!

"Okay. . . I dare you," She smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. Nobody would forget this dare. "To dry-hump Haymitch."

Johanna looked like a goldfish having a coughing fit. She couldn't. . . She wouldn't. . . The stupid girl, daring her that! Ugh. She'd have to do it now, though. She wasn't a wimp. Like her.

Everyone in the room had there eyes wide open, wondering if she'd do it. Well, everyone except Rory, Prim and Rue, who were arguing about the differences between _My Little Pony_ and _Phineas and Ferb. _

Slowly, Johanna Mason turned around, to where a very drunken Haymitch was still muttering about how he was going to lose his virginity to a rabbit if he wasn't careful.

With a grimace on her face, Johanna lay on top of Haymitch, and started to wrap her leg around his and they started to go up and down. It was like they were vibrating or something!

Everyone was in hysterics, which must have waked Haymitch because he started screaming.

"Ah! It came true! The rabbit. . . ahhh! No! My virginity! Get off you stupid rabbit, I have a penis and I am not afraid to use it! Argh! Stop!" For the first time ever, Johanna Mason was embarrassed. But she felt more then embarrassment, she was very angry. So angry, that she broke the dare and ran to her axe and ran at Haymitch.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Johanna, as she landed on top of Haymitch, again. . .

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Haymitch, as he finally woke up to find an angry Johanna Mason attacking him. . .

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed everyone, cause they just wanted to join in.

Just then, Beetee walked in wearing a baseball cap that was back-to-front, baggy trousers, high tops, a vest top that said 'Bling-Bling!' and a golden chain.

"Alright peeps? What dafuq! Haymitch and Johanna are attacking each other! I would call my back up crew, called the Gang Bang, but you know, I think I can handle them both! See, I have this awesome new wire, like, and I can go garrotte them! Yeah! So bad-ass, right? Am I right? Up top peeps! Up top!" Says _Beetee. _

What is the world coming too . . .?

Everyone stares at Beetee, with there mouths gawping. What in the name of-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH!" Beetee screeches, as Johanna throws an axe at his arm.

Johanna just smiles, and carries on fighting Haymitch.

"Don't worry, Beetee! I know to fix that! All you need is a little moss!" Beams Katniss, whom everyone stares at, thinking she may have lost her mind.

"What? I learnt that in an arena, okay? Gosh, you guys. . ." Says Katniss.

But nobody seems to care about Beetee. They are all watching Johanna, who has stopped poking Haymitch with her axe, as he is now fast asleep, and has turned to face the bottle.

"Dun. . . Dun. . . DUN!" Screams Prim, and Rue and Rory giggle.

Johanna spins the bottle which lands on. . .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Erin+Erin+Cadi here! Yeah, we have the same name. Coolio. Well, not Cadi. Obviously. . .**_

_**Were best friends for ever! Cheesy much?! Yep. Very. . . Yeah, anyway, we talk way too much about dirty things. Like Tom Daley and what happens to his bits when he dives. . . Seriously. We are discussing it right this moment.**_

_**Okay. We'll get to the story now. **_

_**Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Please review more! **_

_**-Erin x2 and Cadi.**_

…

Effie!__

"Oh, how lovely! What should I do, Johanna?" Effie squeals, completely oblivious to Johanna's dirty and evil mind.

"Well, how about Effie. . .swaps clothes with Cato?" Johanna smirks, eyeing Cato's half-naked body. He only had skin-tight jeans and numerous dog-tags dangling down his chest. No top. Which meant . . .Effie would be topless. Everyone in the room grimaced at the thought of seeing the breasts of Effie Trinket. Well, except Haymitch, who still seemed to be fast asleep.

"A dare is a dare, and I will be dedicated to that dare, no matter what it is!" Says Effie, standing up tall.

Johanna snorts.

"It's a 'frigging dare, you're not going to receive a medal or anything." Effie looked highly disapproving at Johanna's comment.

"It's _my _tea party, you know. I could easily throw you out." Warns Effie.

"I'd like to see you try . . ." Johanna grabs her axe and plays with it teasingly, giving a pointed look towards Effie, who gulps with fear and stays relatively quiet. Well, quiet for Effie anyway.

"Get on with it then." Says Glimmer, who's painting Cashmere's nails.

Cato stayed emotionless, even when he stripped down to his underwear.

Which was actually a sort of thong, with 'Killing Machine' on the butt.

"Doesn't Cato have to swap underwear, too?" Asks Clove, hopefully.

Johanna grins and nods.

"Cover you're eyes, Prim!" Katniss tells her younger sister.

She doesn't, though. She looks in amazement at Cato's huge penis.

"Katniss," Prim asked. "What are those two dangly things next to Cato's penis?"

"Um. . . There tennis balls, Prim. . ." Says Katniss.

Johanna snorts.

"Kid, you really want to know? There his crown jewels, his balls. They grow bigger and bigger once boys hit puberty, and eventually, they grow hair, called pubes," Says Johanna simply, and Prim, Rue and Rory just gawp at her. "Ha! I could have been a sex-educator!"

"Really. I don't want everyone looking at my balls, which are pretty big, may I just add." Says Cato with a wink, directed at Glimmer.

Clove looks furious. Glimmer can't have him, there her balls! Humph.

But, when Effie starts taking her clothes off, everyone just stares in horror.

Under her layers of weird and clashing clothing, she had nothing.

She did not have tits, a vagina, not even a belly-button.

"What the fuck?" Says Beetee.

"Oh my lord. . ." Says Gloss.

"That, is just like, so unattractive!" Pipes Glimmer.

"Ewh!" Says Haymitch, who has woken up yet again. "It's like I'm still in my nightmare, only there's a mutt who doesn't have any bits."

Tears brim in Effie's eyes.

"But. . .but. . . It's all the rage in the Capitol . . . you. . . all of you . . . are just so mean to me! I know you're just jealous of how wonderful I look, but I am a person too!" She cries, and runs out of her own home.

Everyone just shrugs. It's just Effie.

"I thought she looked good!" Blurts out Peeta.

He receives more then a few quizzical looks.

"Okay, Cato Big Balls can spin the bottle, seeing as old Effie-not-tits ran out." Smirks Johanna, pleased at her new nicknames.

"Like the new nickname, babe." Smiled Cato, who only had his thong on.

Even Johanna Mason had more of Cato's attention then Clove! Argh! Clove gave a death-glare towards Johanna, who just smiled pleasantly at her.

But then everyone's attention turned towards the bottle, that was spinning. . . spinning. . . Until it landed on. . .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello earthlings! How are things? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have this thing, called school. . . Ew. I hate it. I have to wake up at around 7! Uch, I hate, hate, hate it! Oh well, we all have to go, *cry*cry*. Owh.**_

_**Anywaaaay hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember I'm still taking in requests on dares.**_

_**Thanks, gracias, merci, dank, obrigado, diolch, gratias. . . ( I do not know most of these languages, Google Translate helped me there.)**_

_**Review! **_

_**God, I am such a review-whore. . . I am so ashamed.**_

_**Sorry. I'll get on with it. **_

…

Gale!

Gale shrugs, unfazed. It's just a game to him anyway.

Cato smirks and stares at Gale.

Gale frowns and stares at Cato.

It's like a big staring competition. . .

You can feel the tension rising, people holding there breath. . .

Gale or Cato Big Balls?

Dun. . . dun. . . DUN!

Who will win?

Well, Buttercup of course!

The mouldy cat leaps onto Gale, scratching at his chest until blood sprouts out, and then Buttercup decides he's had enough of Gale, so he jumps onto Cato's balls.

Cato Big Balls is no more; his balls must have at least shrunk two inches in Buttercup's attack. He is now Cato Small Balls . . .

Cato grimaces, and faces Gale, who is on the floor with Johanna tending to his wounds. Yes, Johanna. Is there a romance forming here? Hmm. . .

"Okay, um, now that's over, you're dare is to. . ." He trails off, but then grins evilly. "You have to put that cheese up your arse."

Gale raises an eyebrow. That's not so bad.

"Oh, then you have to eat it." Says Cato with a smile.

There are gasps and chuckles from the room. Will Gale do it? He walks over to the piece of cheese on Effie's glass table, picks it up and glances at it.

Of course he'll do it.

He sighs and sticks it down his pants and from the expression from his face, up his bum-holey.

Everybody is in tears laughing, but Gale isn't. He's going to have to eat it now. He frowns, and slowly takes the cheese out and places it to his lips. He takes a deep breath, and shoves a small piece into his mouth. He takes one bite, and another and another.

He seemed to like it.

"Mhmm, it's nice." He mumbles, his face full of bum-cheese.

Everybody stares at him like he's crazy, which, he probably is. I mean, who eats cheese which as been up your own arse, but likes it?

"Eww!" Screeches Glimmer and Cashmere.

"Dude . . . What's up with that?" Says Cato, his eyes narrowed.

"Can I have a try?" Asks Johanna Mason.

People stare, but she shrugs.

"Um, why not?" Says Gale, unsure.

"Great." Grins Johanna menacingly.

She takes what's left of the cheese from Gale's hands and shoves the whole thing into her big mouth. Everyone stares in awe, mouths open.

"Yum." Said Johanna.

"More like ewh . . ." Muttered Foxface.

Gale rolls his eyes, his gaze fixed on Johanna. Wow, she was amazing. . .

And she has technically just licked his arse.

Cool.

"Just spin the frigging bottle already!" Shouts Katniss, who was pretty angry. Gale was hers. . .

Gale turns his attention back to the empty bottle which lay on the floor, and everyone sat still, everyone sat quiet.

Who was next?

Gale broke the tension and spun the bottle, which landed on . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I have left you all hanging! But carrying on with this now, will do a faster update if I get more reviews cause they keep me going;) Thank you! Hope you like it :P**

…

Marvel!

Marvel let's out a big-headed 'woop', and stares eagerly at everyone.

"Let's do this thing!" he shouts.

Ugh. If it isn't anything Gale hated more, it was Marvel. Arrogant, loud, annoying Marvel. Gale would have to pick the worst dare, or truth if he is that big of a coward…

"Alright Marvel, Truth or Dare?" sighs Gale.

"Dare all the way baby! Whoo!" Everybody gives him a death stare. Ugh. _Nobody_ likes Marvel.

Gale thinks.

You can feel the tension in the room.

This is more then just truth or dare now, it's more like…like…The Hunger Games.

Only, with less killing I guess…

"I dare you to…" he trails off, keeping everyone in suspense.

Everyone shouts at Gale.

"Agh! I can't take it anymore!" shouts Effie. _Effie. _She lifts a vase next to her and throws it at Gale, missing him by a quarter.

The look on Effie Trinket's face is priceless; everyone just bursts out laughing. What has the world come to?

Anyway, all eyes are on Gale again…

"I dare you to…snog Peeta." He says with a smile.

Everyone screams with laughter, and Marvel looks deadly.

Although Peeta looks quite content.

"Well, a dare's a dare!" says Peeta.

People start to stare…

"Peeta, are you gay?" asks Finnick, licking his lips.

"No, I… I…I'm confused, okay?" he goes pink; nobody laughs.

Marvel shrugs.

"Whatever." And he leans into Peeta, and gives him a full on snog.

After it Peeta looked as happy as a mockingjay.

"Everybody… I'm gay!" He says with a grin. "Katniss, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry Peeta, I'll get over it…" says Katniss sarcastically, but Peeta misses her tone and gives her an understanding smile.

"Me and you against the world, babe" Peeta purrs, looking seductively at Marvel.

Everyone expects Marvel to flip out, but instead they both skip out singing 'Oh Happy Days'.

Gale looks confused…"Erm, seeing as Marvel's…ahem, gone…I'll spin."

And the bottle is spinning, spinning…

And it lands on…


End file.
